In the Shadows
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: 'The heart has it's reasons that reason does not know.My parting words ,In the end let someone love you before it's too late and the one you love is gone without a trace,even if it's not the one you dream of, so you won't be alone..'
1. Chapter 1

In The Shadows 

~ Chapter One ~

Becoming One With The Dark

By Inuyashas Youkai

_"Love is like quicksand-the deeper you fall in, the harder it is ___to ___get out. The heart has ___it's ___reasons that reason does not know. __A wise girl kisses, but doesn't love... listens_ _but doesn't believe and leaves ___before _____she is left rather than the fool who loves the uncommited or is torn. ___It's _____hard to tell your mind to stop ___loving ______someone ___when your heart is stubborn__**. **__My parting words ,In the end let someone love you before it's too late ,and the one you love is gone without a trace,even if it's not the one you dream of, so you won't be alone..'_

The young woman adorned in a black and grey layered kimono ,brushed with delicate Sakura Blossoms lining the edges ,and the sleeves ,like a vine paisley pattern ,though currently was laying peacefully with her matching grey haori as a pillow for her head to lay against ,and near the roots of The Goshinboku tree. To anyone simply passing by and catching this simply elegant scene, one would merely think she was sleeping .However ,if one would look close enough they would see that she was not. Her eyes was giving off that convincing proof,and clearly evident ,the girl was dying ,but hadn't it been for two years?

**~ Two Years...~**

_It had been two years that he left with Kikyo ,and left her behind..._

**~ Two Years...~**

_Since the jewel had returned Kagome back to her time ,trapping her here without ever finishing what she had helped them for so long to do, and not being able to say goodbye to the ones she left behind..._

**~ Two Years ...~**

_Two years since then ,Kagome has been dying a little each day since then.._

**~ Two Years ...~**

_Nothing. Alone . Slowly Dying .Without_

Although with a faint smile on her face ,gratefully knowing it would all soon be over, just like her heartbeat.

_'BUMP Bump bump bump..'_

_"Soon I can finally let go..."_

_'Bump bump bump...'_

_"I don't have to live with this pain anymore, like an lost empty shell..."_

Kagome felt herself begin to slip away from the wound ,self inflicted with a tip of one of her arrow's ,that was now laying in open palm ,and the arrows tip dripped with the remains of her blood. Everything now was numb , feeling no more pain, no regrets ,no abandonment , nothing, for once she felt like herself ,and for a moment it was her again before him. Finally letting her eyes close to allow herself the peace her soul needed for so long, and fluttered her eyes closed indefinately for the last time, not hearing a nearby door slam..

_'BUMP Bump bump'_

"Shit ! Dammit ! No! Kagome!" A familar cry echoed past her ears as rushing footsteps pounded lloudly across the shrine.

_'BUMP Bump'_

"You Bastard! I told ya we should've came sooner !" The same voice screamed frantically, while picking up her blood soaked form ,from where the ground now puddled with her own blood surrounding her

"We had to make sure it was the right time,before we made our presence known"

"Alot of good it's done us now doesn't it ? She's bleeding to death! Are you going to help me or not?"

"Well lil ' brother it seemed to me that you didn't want my help so I was going to let you do what you do best!"

"Shuddup! Now help me ! Please ,before I lose her again ,and only this time for good!"

"Lay her down and move!"

The elder of the two males now standing over the dying girl ,once the younger had heeded to his word. Unsheathing the sword that hadn't been used for centuries, Tenseiga ,was once again brought into the light. Patiently waiting for the right moment to strike , both brothers were tense ,with worry of the chance the sword would still work this time after it's long time of neglected use.

_'BUMP'_

The elder rose his arm clasping the sword into the air , awaiting for the expected pulse from his sword ,that allowed him to see the messengers of the underworld ,and so he could destroy them and bring her back but...

**~ Nothing Came...~**

After waiting for a few minutes later with no progress, looking at his brother appologetically for his current feat , and before allowing his voice to speak:

"I am sorry Inuyasha.."

"No ! Kagome please come back to me ! Please!"

~Silence~

"We were to late .." The hanyou desperately cried while the soft kisses were splayed along the contours of her pale but beautiful face.

" I know and for that I am sorry" Sesshomeru sympathised

Inuyasha moved the arrow from her palm, before he threw it roughly out of his sight ,oblivious of his current transformation ,and neither did he pay attention of the signs, before it was to late ,because of his devastated and loss state. The hanyou picked her up once more, and nuzzling her cheek with the silent tears rolling down his face. Feeling his fangs extend from his mouth , and the sight of blood blurred within his vision.

"Kagome..I am sorry..."

With one word ,the hanyou then made his move and tilted her head to gain access to the slope of her neck , where it meets her shoulder.

"Please!"

~ Reborn~

Before taking a deep breath and uttering a simple prayer to whomever would listen then upon it's release letting his fangs to sink harshly into her supple flesh. At that moment , something began to move ,violently clashing against Sesshomeru's frame ,and caused both to pause. Reaching down to the hilt of Tenseiga to raise in firmly into the air once again,when the pulse began to move and touching his palm roughly, and then he spoke..

"Inuyasha!"

~ Nothing...~

"Dammit Inuyasha ! Wake up and move away from her now!"

The hanyou quickly but gently returned her to the ground in front of his brother, before moving out of the way ,to prevent being in the sword's way when it was fiercely brought downwards,and the messengers fell like dust flying with the wind.

_' bump. Bump '_

_' bump. Bump. BUMP '_

Inuyasha grabbed her quickly , and cuddled Kagome into his loving embrace , visably thankful for finding a way to save her, because he didn't know what he was going to do if he lost her. The hanyou continued , following his brother to his car ,then getting settled with her in his lap , from within the back seat , and before his brother soon pulled off. By now her heartbeat had gotten better, faster, but was still shallow as were her breathing.

" Come one baby, that's it come back to me love. Don't make everything I did to have you and to be with you be for nothing. Please..." Inuyasha softly begged in between kisses ,while cleaning and dressing the wounds that were already begining to heal.

"Urgh Uhh..." The woman in between his arms began to moan raspily as the car hit a bump rather hard

"Dammit Sessh ! Do you have to be so reckless and you talk about me?"

"Don't get me started Yash ! You won't like me very much if you do!"

"Kagome ,wake up and let me see your eyes , beautiful.." Inuyasha coaxed sweetly

"Urgh ... Give me five minutes mom ..Please , I'll be down in a minute..."Kagome incoherantly mumbled

" No baby ..Now , I need to see that your okay ,get some food in you, and then you can sleep for as long as you want ..Once I can be sure that you will wake up again, then you can rest.." Inuyasha mumbled from where he had been kissing where the recent scars ,once had been..

Kagome Hmphed before weakely trying to get up as thought she would getting out of bed , before she felt arms holding her still ,and then the the memories were remembered as to what had led her to this point. The energy at the time wasn't readily supplied to fight whomever held her ,and hell she didn't think she could open her eyes.

"I can't " Kagome answered in a passing whisper

"Baby , yes you can , for me love ..Please ,just open your eyes for me one time ...Please I'll even see if I can get the necklace back from Shippo once we get home. Then if you want you can sit me ,just as long as you open those intriging brown eyes for me ! The ones I have missed so much"

" Inu.. Yasha ?" Kagome said while forcibly trying to open her eyes to see too if what she thought was true , just in case the voice would lie to her..

"Why don't you open your eyes and find out, my wench?"

Kagome tried harder but it felt like they were held down by weights , though in the end she finally opened them ..A little.. Once the bright light hit them ,Kagome shut them once again. The hanyou just kept kissing between her eyelids ,and her rosey lips to encourage her to keep trying. Momentarily opening to the blurred grey that her eyes had shown ,and while feeling the cool breeze lightly fanning her sweaty form ,Kagome weakly leaned more against the one who held her.

"Why can't I see?"

"Shh, Okay let me see " The hanyou looked into both of her eyes ,then pulled her close with her back against his chest, and finishing of by stroking his fingers through her tangled inky locks , before he let her relax.

"Okay ,you can close them , we are almost there then you can sleep . I will bring up some dinner in bed too."

" Uh huh.. Night Inu ..I love you " Kagome sighed happily somehow thinking that either she was dead or dreaming in LaLa land

" I love you too, so much my mate " Inuyasha whispered into her ears

Although ,Unfortunately she had already had fallen back asleep...

Soon darkness came all to suddenly , as Kagome was unknowingly pulled towards, and truely not realizing that her hanyou was in fact by her side ,once more. The moment , she woke to a room where the only light shone was through the lone small window, to allow the moon's pale light to seep it's way , and to saturate the room in a surreal glow. Glancing about the room with her pale honey eyes to find that she was alone , once again shrouded in darkness ,in a place that seemed to remain unknown to her ,and somewhat elluded her .

With carefully executed movements , so not to tear open her still stinging marred flesh, and it was unbeknownst to her that it was healed. Running uncomfortable hands through tangled ink ,from the fitful sleep that must've escaped her this time, and to find something twitch against her fingers brisk touch. Shudders ran down her spine, as the pooling heat uncontrollably began in her pelvic area, causing Kagome to stop to regain herself , and while leaning against the bedframe.

Once she relaxed , Kagome righted herself , and walked to her nightstand , where a brush was , and proceeded after grabbing it . Then to stand in front of a door length mirror on the door of her closet to brush out her hair. In the back of her mind , Kagome thought she heard the click of the door , but instead of worrying of the unknown visitor , she found herself to be entranced with the image staring back at her through the mirrored glass on the door ,and while she mindlessly brushed out the knots.

Two muscular arms found themselves tighten around her waist , and pulled her against a warm, hard chest. At this exact moment both amber and honey collided , piercingly boaring into the other, as if they were trying to break past the barriers , and only to drown in them afterwords. A gasp of shock left her quivering lips ,once looking at his experianced , wise eyes trapped with longing, pain ,frustration , hunger, happiness, and lastly...Love?

"Inuyasha ,is that really you ?" Kagome asked unsure

Before answering , the hanyou lightly stroked her face ,while still not breaking eye contact with her , and then pulled her face within a inch of his before pausing..

"Kagome..." Inuyasha sighed quietly

" Yes ..." Kagome silently breathed

Inuyasha closed the small distance until lightly grazing her soft lips . Shyly running his lips softly glimpsing against hers in slow agonizingly , teasing movement ,thus causing his victim to moan shortly , before he forcibly took her lips ,and plunged his tongue into the inviting warmth of her mouth.

"Inu... Yasha.." Kagome moaned passionatly into his awaiting cavern quickly capturing the kiss

"Yes.. Kagome..Who else would it be when you promised to stay by my side , and I intend to collect... Forever.." Inuyasha huskily whispered against her lips in between heated kissses

"I thought you ..."

"Hush Wench , Don't . I want this.. With you.. I always have..." Inuyasha shuddered against her ears ,when his calloused fingers ran down the silky draped blue hanging fluidly against her skin ,and shivered in pleasure by the feel of her against his fingertips..

' Don't worry ..Its always been you.. Though someday I will tell you everything because you deserve to know ..But for now let's just enjoy having the idea of us coming to life ,with you becoming my mate...'

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

In The Shadows

~ Chapter Two ~

Finding My Way , Back To You

By Inuyashas Youkai

~Hanyou's Newfound Loss~

The moment when the jewel shards started to react suddenly , the hanyou knew something was up, but never conceived the end result which inevitably came when the pieces of the jewel itself and Kagome soon faded from sight , and made sure in their departure that the well , later found to be closed off from further use.

A sharp unfamilar pain shot throught his chest , and soon grew to throb heavily within his ribcage. Saddened , unknowing to the reasons why , the hanyou just felt himself become gripped with remorse , sorrow , and regret , though for what Inuyasha couldn't fathom.

Sure , the hanyou would no doubt miss the girl that he came to know, as she had became one of his closest friends , but why did he feel as though now apart of himself was missing, was it because of her, and the fact she was truly gone from his presence , never to be seen again. He didn't know , and wasn't sure if he really wanted to , either.

Soon after, maybe within a few days following the miko's leaving, the group had set off once again to their endless search for more shards since the ones in the miko's possesion left with her , when she disappeared. Though it was somewhat more difficult to locate them without the powers of a priestess to point them out , at least until they could find the whereabouts of Priestess Kikyo, to help guide their way. At that thought though , it seemed to the hanyou like he was doing something wrong against Kagome, silly as it was , when he thought of searching for the elder priestess, and Kagome's precarnation, the very same one for the longest time decided to uphold his loyalty to her , instead of Kagome.

The decision to stay with Kikyo , after ,for a time getting close to Kagome was difficult to make for some reason, but while he hadn't taken to realize as of yet as to why that was , before the choice was already , and soon caused the impeding truth that much harder on him, especially once months had passed since she left. Still , when the knowledge had come , Inuyasha knew at the moment there wasn't a whole lot that he could do about it, because Kagome was gone. She was his intended mate , and now she was taken away from him without ever knowing the truth , for the truth came too late.

~ Coming To Realize I Love you~

About six months had passed , and while things had gotten slightly easier in their search because the priestess Kikyo was now among them, but something appeared differently with the hanyou , as his movements following through the motions of what they were doing were only shown to everyone around them to be acted upon , halfheartedly. Sango, the demonslayer was the first to notice , at least to come outwardly and show concern towards the hanyou in private,finding him near the well , within the Gosinboku tree

"Inuyasha , is something wrong, you have been acting quite strangely?"

" Nope, why would there be anything wrong?" Inuyasha spat, jumping down angrily to reclaim some of his unbreakable hardened shell , with the exception of Kagome of course, but.

' Kagome is no longer with us , she's gone'

" Sorry Inuyasha , that I would even bother caring for what I thought was a friend , but maybe I was wrong with that too. It seems alot more fled out the door once Kagome left!"

"Wait ! Sango, I ...I didn't mean anything by it , just not used to be that open with things that are supposed to be private , is all..I am sorry.."

"I only ask out of concern Inuyasha , nothing more, and to listen if you need it"

"Honestly Sango, I don't know .. I just don't know anything anymore..."

" What do you mean ? Does this have to do with Kikyo ,or Kagome?"

" Yes , no, maybe , both , I don't know Sango .. It's just ever since she left I feel empty without her , and I wish I knew why I feel like this ! I hate it , how it makes me weak by the thought of her! Dammit ! Why won't this pain ever end ? Why do I keep blaming myself for seemingly failing her?"

"Who are we talking about Inuyasha ?"

"Ka.. Kagome...I made her want to leave , Sango .." Inuyasha whispered defeatedly with tears starting to fall from his pooling amber orbs.

"Inuyasha .. ?" Sango cooed while taking his sobbing form into her arms in a friendly embrace.

"Inuyasha , she didn't leave on her own , Kagome was taken when the jewel fragments disappeared , even with her strong will to stay , and ours to keep her here , it just wasn't enough. "

"Yes , but I could've done something , anything more would bring a better outcome than this !"

"You miss her don't you .."

" I think I do, alot .."

"We all do Inuyasha , but there's nothing that we can do that we haven't tried yet. Maybe it was for the best Inuyasha , you know when you leave with Kikyo ..."

"Maybe ... Though what if I didn't want Kikyo , anymore,maybe I never did just agreed to it because I felt it to be the right thing at the time, but I don't want this pain inside me anymore, everytime I see something , making me think of her , and its something at those times its not Kikyo whose willing me to them , It's Kagome."

" It will pass , eventually okay , just think Inuyasha , you will be married soon , and start a family with Kikyo.. You won't have time to find things anymore to make you think of Kagome.. I feel it to , the loss , I miss her too, she was like the sister I never had , as well as my friend. It hurts when it comes to think of her being gone , but before it comes to destroy you Inuyasha , you need to accept that she's gone , and move on .. Try to be happy , at least for her..."

" I 'am not so sure I can..."

"Why's that Inuyasha , do you like torturing yourself over something that wasn't your fault , wasn't really anyone's fault, it just happened. "

" No, I don't like what's happening to me ,nor the feelings I get when I think about it, and no I don't like to torture myself with this shit! ...It's just that I .."

"What Inuyasha?"

"I think I may be in love with Kagome" Inuyasha spoke in a harsh , and raspy snare , as his eyes continued to flicker bleeding red eyes towards one of his pack, as his arms held taunt to his sides,then his clawed fingertips dug into his flesh , while flexing and relaxing them from their previous tightening fists , in fury.

TBC...


End file.
